The Last Will of Darth vader
by Supermoi
Summary: The battle of Endor might be over, but the Force still have one more twist of fate in store for Luke Skywalker. After the death of the Emperor and his official Heir, the Last Will of the Dark Lord of the Sith are found. What they contains will change the face of the Galaxy forever. MASSIVELY AU! Complete crew of the Original trilogy will be included, as well as some OCs for flavor.
1. Prologue

**The Last Will of Darth Vader**

_Summary: _The battle of Endor might be over, but the Force still have one more twist of fate in store for Luke Skywalker. After the death of the Emperor and his official Heir, the Last Will of the Dark Lord of the Sith are found. What they contains will change the face of the Galaxy forever. MASSIVELY AU!

_Disclaimer: _All rights to Star Wars and its characters belongs to George Lucas and LucasFilm LTD.

_Genre: _Adventure, Sci-Fi, Drama, Politics, Action and maybe some Romance.

_Characters: _The whole crew of the original trilogy plus some OCs here and there.

_Author's note: _This fic is co-written with my best friend. Since she doesn't have an account on FFN, I'm taking all the credit gladly, with her blessing! We are betaing each other, so if there is any mistakes remaining, they are fully ours and we take full responsibility!

Prologue

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

The Battle of Endor was over.

The Emperor and Darth Vader were dead, and the Rebel Alliance had been victorious. However, despite the demise of their Emperor, the Empire itself was far from destroyed, despite the rebel's most fervent wishes that it was to be so easy. The death of the Emperor had had a very interesting effect on the outcomes of the battle. The moment that the evil Sith Lord was destroyed, the fleet had gone into complete chaos, and was easily picked out by the Rebel ships.

Making the victory all the more easy... Even too easy in some minds in rebel High Command. So the rumor that the Emperor was mind-controlling his troops during the battle seems to have been true. To an extent at least. However, on Coruscant, that effect was far less present, since as powerful as the evil Emperor had been, his hold couldn't extend to such a large scale and so far a distance. Hence why the Imperial High Command had been in complete shock, trying desperately to find a way to restore order throughout the newly spread chaos through the Galaxy, right down to the very core of the Imperial Center.

Someone suggested at last that a new Emperor must be set on the throne, and soon. Voices were raised and heads rolled in the following power-play, but something was very clear: without an Emperor to lead that Empire, it will soon fall into an even deeper chaos and be destroyed from within. Many didn't wanted _that_ to happen. They had way too much at stake to let that happens. A solution must be reached that wouldn't include a complete war between the Grand Moffs and Governors to decide who had the more rights to be the New Emperor. It would take years, most likely, years that they knew they didn't have. The rebels would be all too happy to use the confusion of the many small-scale conflicts to root themselves deep in the Empire core and generate even more fire to feed the heat.

No, an Emperor must be found, and it has to be very quickly. The best solution was to check if Palpatine himself hadn't designated another Heir in case Darth Vader died. To the (not so great) surprise of the High Command, it wasn't so. The man's paranoïa ran too deep to allow for that kind of trust. Besides, the Emperor intended to rule forever, so in his mind, an Heir wasn't even necessary. Vader was only accessory and would, in Palpatine's opinion, never be emperor, anyway.

So the next logical step was to check if _Vader _had named an Heir for himself in case of his demise. As it turned out, the Dark Lord of the Sith did in fact had had his Last Will put down and registered by an official, renowned Notary. A visit was paid to said man, and the old scholar could only confirm what the High Command already knew: Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, left a Last Will only a week before the battle of Endor.

_**=**two weeks earlier, Coruscant**=**_

Enselm Dano was a wise man or he wouldn't have such a shining reputation. The Corellian wasn't typical for he was mild-mannered, polite, the perfect image of gentlemanly and courtesy. His line of work wasn't typical for his kind either. Correllians in general seemed to think that any scholarly work was either too boring, or beneath them. Nice for him though, because he made his name in his birth system first by being one of the only skilled Notary and Lawyer on Coronet. For the 45 years of his practice now, never had he failed a case or disappoint a customer.

He was the best, it was that simple. It was probably that reputation that brought his newest customer to his door that day, in his temporary Practice on Coruscant while he was helping Imperial Security with a particularly tricky case implying a fellow Correllian. The old Notary didn't expect his quite ordinary day to turn into the most frightening, nerve wracking day of his entire existence when he woke up that morning, and went to his office like ever since he was merely 25. A long time ago.

His intercom beeped at him and he answered in a automatic manner, having done this thousands of times. Valriis, his Zabrak secretary, sounded very tense when she spoke up, he thought.

"Sir, you have a visitor. He insists to see you immediately for a matter of great urgency."

"Send him in Valriis." He replied, sensing her distress in her tone, wondering who that visitor could be to cause such fright to seep in her usually cold as ice voice.

"Right away Sir." She definitely sounded relieved there. he frowned, not really liking it.

And he was right to feel like it for the moment the door open and he saw _who _exactly his visitor was, he sat immediately upright, tensing and opening his mouth in complete surprise. Darth Vader was even more imposing in person then in the Holos he seen of him. He seemed to fill the room entirely with his mere presence. And he meant business, for he stepped right up to his desk and Dano stood as protocol said he must in the presence of such an important figure.

"Lord Vader! Wh-what can I do for you?" he cursed the slight waver of his voice, eyeing the Sith Lord very warily.

"Master Dano, I have had words that you are the best in your line of work. I require your expertise for I wish to put down my Last Will. It has to be done to my specifications to the very last detail. I believe that you are up for that kind of work?"

Darth Vader sounded just as imposing as he looked, and the smaller Correllian gulped down nervously and nodded firmly. That was easy enough. He had put down thousands of last Will throughout his career. This one shouldn't be any harder, should it?

"Of course my Lord. All that you have to do is put down on a datapad all that you want included on that Will, and I will officialise the document and rewrite it in a proper form if needed be." The old Notary said, relieved that this was right up his alley at least.

"You will not read the Will, Master Dano. You will not touch and rewrite the document itself in any ways or forms. It is to be sealed and kept under your care, under locks, from until two weeks after my death. Then, you will have to unseal the document, and read its content out loud for the entire galaxy to hear. I also have a list of peoples I want to be in this office when you open the document. All the details are on the pad, along with the Will." Vader replied, his tone leaving no room for arguments of any kind.

"But... This is highly unusual my Lord." Dano carefully said, watching for any bad reaction to his words. He sure didn't wanted to incur the rage of the Dark Lord.

"Unusual it might be, but I trust you to make it possible, master Dano." Vader rumbled, and the implicit _or else _did not go unnoticed by the aged scholar, and he gulped, nodding quickly.

"O-of course, of course, my Lord. It will be done as you order! The Will will be iron cast and impossible to contested even in front of a Court of Justice. I assure you, I will leave nothing unchecked." Enselm Dano quickly replied, fearing for his own continuing existence if he didn't please the Sith entirely.

"Good." Was Vader only replied, and he reached under his cape to fetch a datapad and hand it to the elder Notary, the man taking it with surprisingly steady fingers, considering his level of stress. "Here are the Will. Follow my instructions to the letter, Dano, for if you don't, there will be dire consequences."

"All will be as you want it, my Lord. I can assure you that my professionalism is unmatched." The man managed to say despite feeling his throath constrict with too much tension.

"I would not be here otherwise. I will come back tomorrow to make sure all is well."

And with that, Darth Vader left his office and the old man could slump in his chair with a deep, relieved sigh. That was... not fun. Not by a long shot. He took the time to gather himself before getting to work on Darth Vader's Will. Curiosity about what the document contained was eating at him, but he dutifully kept to his work and held on his word not to read it or temper with it in any way. It was going to be as much of a surprise to him then to the rest of the galaxy when he finally can read the damn thing...

_**=**Now, Imperial City, Coruscant**=**_

"This is ridiculous!" Hissed a very infuriated, very annoyed female voice.

"Maybe so, but do we have a choice? Neither you nor I want to see the Empire sink into utter anarchy. It would be pretty bad for both our affairs, Commander Isard." The male replied, a little smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up, Pestage! I will not be thwarted by some nobody popping out of nowhere! That Will... if I could have had my hands on it! I will be the next Empress!" She raged, very out of her mind with anger at that very moment.

"Assuming there IS something like an Heir mentioned in that document." The older man replied, narrowing his eyes a little at her. He had never really trusted the conniving, way too ambitious Commander of the ISB.

"Of course there is! If there wasn't Vader wouldn't have had this document made in such secrecy in the first place! It's the only logical conclusion." She stated, not to be deterred from her rightful outrage. "Had I known... Blast that Vader! Even in death he manage to thwart my plans!"

Pestage wisely decided not to comment on that particular point. Who knows, maybe dead Sith Lords can still exact vengeance... Better not to take any chances. After all, in a way, Vader was about, in five minutes, to figuratively speak from the grave. He spent the remaining time looking at all presents in the room. There were ten peoples here, including himself and Ysanne. Sate Pestage was important enough to figure as witness to the reading of Darth Vader's last Will, as well as an assortment of High Ranking officers and politicians.

This was bound to be highly interesting.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

_**=**Star Destroyer Chimeara, somewhere in the unknown regions, two weeks ago**=**_

"Admiral, you've got a message from Coruscant."

Grand Admiral Thrawn looked up from the display he was studying to focus on his Captain, Pellaeon, and answered promptly. He was wondering why, after all that time, Coruscant was remembering his existence. He had thought he would be forever forgotten in those farthest recesses of the Galaxy.

"I will take it in my office, Captain, thank you."

The officer saluted and left, leaving the Admiral to enter his office and listen to what the High Command had to tell him. To his surprise, it wasn't an imperial officer that appeared on the Holographic pad. It was an elder man wearing a official-looking attire, but since he had the seals to open a secure communication to an Imperial ship, despite his unassuming looks. His interest was piqued, and when he started to talk, he listened intensely. It almost sounded like a hoax but why would anyone try to do something like this?

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, I'm Sate Pestage of the Imperial Ruling Council. I have some dire news to tell you. Emperor Palpatine is dead, destroyed along the second Death Star, and Lord Vader died as well the same day."

Thrawn paused the recording then, and took a moment to process those news. So the Emperor was dead, assuming this wasn't some kind of mistake, or hoax, very elaborate one that is. And Vader, too. That somehow made him frown, because Vader had been a honorable man. One he could respect. He owed him, because it was under his recommendation that he was made Grand Admiral. He started back the recording.

"After some research, we found Lord Vader's Will. You are hereby convocated, under Lord Vader's demand, to return to Coruscant to be witness to the reading of the Will. The reading will happens in exactly two weeks time from now. In the hope of seeing you then, Grand Admiral Thrawn, I bid you farewell."

The recording stopped by itself, and Thrawn leaned back in his seat, his hands crossed in front of his mouth in a deeply thoughtful manner. This sounded almost too good to be true. So Darth Vader choose him, along with some other peoples he would discover soon enough, to be witness to the reading of his Last Will. Most chocking was that the Dark Lord of the Sith had a Will. He hadn't struck Thrawn as the kind to think that much forward. He was a man of the moment, not one to worry about what might or might not happen in the future. He stood, and returned to the Bridge. Pellaeon turned around to face his superior.

"Prepare the Ship for a hyperspace jump. We are going back to Coruscant. Captain, how long will it take to get there?"

"Give or take a few days, two weeks, Admiral."

"We must be there in a maximum of two weeks. Push the engines to their limits if you have to. I have some very important meeting to attend." he ordered, and the Captain saluted crisply, immediately starting to give orders.

Soon they entered hyperspace and were en route for Coruscant.

_**=**Two weeks later, Endor...**=**_

Oblivious to the drama that their latest victory over the Empire had cause on Coruscant, the Rebels were still celebrating their victory. In the last two weeks, the elation and happiness hadn't diminished in the least. Currently, they were rebuilding their strength and gathering their wits in anticipation of the impeding new campaign. Planning the next step of the war, for, as much as they wanted to think otherwise, the war was far from over.

The Emperor might be dead, but his legacy was still strong. It was during a meeting with the Alliance's High Command that Mon Mothma received their latest report from their spies still at work on Coruscant: They had found Vader's Will. That could be very bad, or it could turn out well. It was impossible to tell which way such a news would go. After reading the pad that just been handed to her by the young agent, the regal Rebel Leader seemed to pale considerably. Noticing this, General Madine leaned closer to the woman, who had leaned back in her chair, and looked concerned.

"Is there something wrong, Mon?"

"I... am not sure. Apparently, the Imperials managed to find Darth Vader's last Will." She sounded thoughtful, unsure of what to say next. "It can either be a good, or a bad thing."

"It's strange to think that Vader thought to make a Will when the Emperor hadn't done so." Ackbar said from the other side of Mon Mothma, already thinking this through. "Commander Skywalker, what are your Jedi Sense telling you about this?" He added, turning to one of the youngest member of the group.

Luke Skywalker looked at the Calamarian with a thoughtful look, and shook his head.

"It is too soon to tell. However, I sense that its neither good nor bad. I must meditate on this, Admiral."

As the last of the Jedi, Luke's opinion was always highly considered amongst the Alliance's High Command. His status as a Jedi Knight made him a both mysterious and very charismatic figure, and attracted either awe or fear from their enemies and allies alike. As it was, he was a hero of the Alliance and his reputation was pretty imposing on its own. At his side, Leïa was looking at her newfound brother with a thoughtful look. She had known him long enough to be able to somewhat read him despite his almost always concealed expression. He seemed nervous. She wanted to ask him why.

"Maybe we should let the kid go and meditate now so we can get an answer sooner rather than later." Hand piped up from his spot on the back, with Chewie at his side as usual.

Mon Mothma nodded her assent and motioned to Luke that he could retire if he so wished. The young man seemed rather relieved to be able to go. This was disturbing new, and he really had a bad feeling about it. Leïa followed him in the hallway.

"You look nervous Luke, so tell me, what are your thoughts about this? It is disturbing you, I can tell."

"I don't know, Leïa. I do have a bad feeling about it, but what I can sense isn't something I can explain easily. It is not dreadful or ominous, but rather like if a big change is going to happen, soon." Luke replied, smiling down at her reassuringly.

She regarded him a little doubtfully but decided not to question his feelings. if he said it wasn't bad, then she'll take his word for it. he was, after all, a lot better than her at this Jedi thing. She hadn't a clue how it really worked.

"If you say so Luke. I'll let you meditate on it then. I'll see you later."

"later, Sis." he smiled and she just rolled her eyes at him.

After he reached his quarters, he went to sit crossed legged on his bed, and closed his eyes. As usual, meditation came easily to him, and soon enough, he was deeply entwined with the Force. Sometimes later, he felt a presence start to fill his mind, like a familiar touch to his subconscious. There was a silent pause, and then his father's voice filled his mind.

_'Luke, my son, a big change is coming your way, but don't be afraid. I know you're strong enough to handle it. I trust you. Beware of Isard, she will try to harm you. You will find allies along the way, as well. I will always be with you, my son.'_

Luke was startled out of his meditative state and called out instinctively both with his mind and voice. "Father?" But the presence was already gone. He stood, even more confused than before, and frowned. What did that meant? Why had his father been trying to tell him? And why in the galaxy did the Jedis always have to speak in riddles?! Obi-Wan always did that to him and it was annoying as Hell. But whatever his father means, it would bring big changes both in his life, and in the galaxy. Of that he was now certain.

Looking at the clock, he saw that he had been in here for two hours. Not too bad, sometimes he lost half a day. The meeting was be close to be finished, so he had to hurry and hope to catch them before they leave. They had to know... if not the specifics, then that he had a new certainty about that situation.

He hurried out of his quarters and jogged towards the meeting room where the Council was in session. He arrived just as the meeting was concluded and busted through the doors. All eyes turned to him, and Mon Mothma was the first to talk.

"Commander Skywalker, I believe that you have something to tell us?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I don't have any specifics, as the Force doesn't work that way, but I can tell you that this will bring a big change in the galaxy, for all of us. I sense a huge transformation is afoot. Nothing bad, but shocking nonetheless, I do believe." Luke spoke up, his voice calm and filled with certainty.

"When will Vader's Will is going to be read? Anyone know that?" Leïa asked, and General Madine answered her question.

"In a couple of days. it will be on all channels through the Holonet."

"Vader sure knows how to do something big, doesn't he?" Han piped up and he was being very sarcastic. "Anyway, I'm not the only one who'll be scotched to the holos to watch it, I'm sure."

"The entire galaxy will be, General Solo." general Madine replied with a small smile of his own.

"Maybe we should put a giant screen in the Rec. Rooms for the soldiers? They have as much rights to watch as us." Leïa suggested from her spot next to Luke.

"We'll do that. No one will be left in the dark on this it seems." Ackbar said, turning to look at the Princess.

_**=**Two days later...**=**_

Giant screens had been put in place in every Rec. rooms of the Alliance fleet so everyone could watch. Even those on the planet's surface had been given a screen to watch the huge event. And the anticipation was palpable, the tension almost high enough to be cut. Wedge and the Rogue Squadron were in the Home One's rec. Room and chatting amongst themselves waiting for the transmission to begins. They had decided to stay with the crew since they were part of them and felt right at home in there.

The High Command was in one of the big ship's conference room, where they were waiting with various level of curiosity, unease, stress or in one case, dread. Luke was doing his best to look as cool and unaffected as possible, but he was in turmoil, and the Force hadn't given him any more hints as to what he was going to hear. Leïa was a steady presence at his side and he was grateful for this. She was as calm and collected as ever. Han and Chewie were right beside her and Lando was on his other side. He felt kind of secure surrounded by his closest friends.

The screen suddenly lit up, it was about to begin.

_**=**Coruscant**=**_

All had been prepared for the official event. The Notary was preparing his speech, even the few short sentences he had to say himself were making him sweat like mad. He was way too old for this. He had no problems doing speeches in front of small crowds, but today, they would be billions to hear his words. Even if most of those were from another man, he was still the one to deliver them. He heard footsteps approaching him, and looked up to see Sate Pestage coming up to him and stopping a few paces away. Soldiers were posted around the dais for his own protection, since not everyone was happy about this. He tried a not-so-convincing smile but he was so not in the mood.

"Are you ready, Master Dano?"

"Everything is set, Sir. I'm as ready as I can be. I have a feeling it will be the speech of my career." The Notary replied with a very tense chuckle, and cleared his throat.

"Don't worry, no one will try anything against you today. You are well protected, and there is way too many people's here for anyone to want to try something. It would be suicidal." The politician replied with a convincing, cheerful smile.

He slapped the older man on the shoulder reassuringly and returned to his place in the room, since everything was ready. He sat back down beside Isard who seemed like she had suck on something sour. Well, more than usual anyway. The notary took his own place and cleared his throat louder to get everyone's attention.

"Alright Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready to begin..."

At that moment, the door opened to let the last of the people Vader invited to the reading of his Will. A tall, blue-skinned alien in the attire of a Grand Admiral, followed by a couple of officers. Without faltering despite having interrupted the proceedings, he walked right up to the last remaining seat but before he could sit the Notary spoke up, after checking his list.

"You must be Grand Admiral Thrawn, I presume? You are just in time. We were about to begin. please, take your seat, Sir."

"I am sorry for my lateness. I had a very long trip to come here." He replied calmly, his posture never betraying anything but utter calmness.

"It is alright, Sir. We will begin now. Please take your seat."

When everyone was finally seated, he put down an large envelope on the desk, and then with great care, broke the official seal, and took out a datapad, as well as a smaller envelope that he too opened. There were also two other documents on flimsies that he set aside for when time came to read those. He took the data chip and inserted it in the datapad. The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut by a vibroblade. Finally, the reading begins.

"I will now start the reading. Please be silent until I am finished."

_'I, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, sound in mind if not in body, present here my last Will and Testament. In the case of the Emperor's death, I am to inherit the Empire. If I am to die after the Emperor, the Empire will go to..'_

The notary paused, apparently shocked by what he was reading. He coughed a little and sipped a drink from his water bottle to cover his lapse. He resumed reading after a moment, his voice as steady as ever.

_'If I am to die after the Emperor, the Empire will go to my only son and Heir. I know that you find yourself too young, son, and too inexperienced, but I know that you are strong. You are capable and I trust you to do what is right. I love you my son, and I am sure that I am putting the Empire into very good hands.'_

During the last parts, whispers, and even shocked gasps and yells, erupted in response to what was heard. Vader had a _son?!_ One that he had managed to keep a secret for that much time?! Shock was an understatement to describe the emotions many were feeling in that room. Thrawn, however, was listening very intensely, eyes narrowed. The Notary resumed spoke up again, and looked up from the pad for a second to do so.

"There is another personal message following, for the Grand Admiral Thrawn."

_'Grand Admiral Thrawn, I respect you, and know that you are a smart man, and a dangerous enemy. I charge you with the protection of my son. Protect the new Emperor with your life. He will also need your wise advices and bright intelligence to bring him through the first years of his reign. I was aware of your thought about Palpatine and his way of ruling the Empire. You will make sure that something like that never happen again. I put my trust in you in that, Grand Admiral. I know my son can fight and defend himself, but he will need powerful allies to back him.'_

Thrawn was, for the first time in his life, floored, flabbergasted, and somehow humbled. That Darth Vader had him in such a high esteem was humbling, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Also that he had known of his rebellious thoughts was somehow unsettling. Not only that, but also did he tasked him with protecting his only son, the new Emperor. He was deep in thought when a rather rude, loud and angry voice rose from somewhere in the front row.

"Will we finally know who is this so-called _son of Vader?_" _'So I can kill him already...' _

"I was about to get to it when you so rudely interrupted, Ma'am." the Notary snorted with a bit of displeasure and contempt. "Now please kindly shut up and sit down so I can continue!"

On the next seat Sate Pestage had a grin he could barely hide. She needed to be taken down a few notches.

"Now to present you new Emperor, I will continue _uninterrupted." _he continued looking straight at the scowling Ysanne Isard.

_'My son, and your new Emperor, is Rebel Commander and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker.'_

Isard literally jumped from her seat with a roar of protest, as well as a few other of the guests. That was completely absurd, unheard of, impossible! A Rebel Commander at the head of the Empire?! The rows of protestations were loud, but in the middle of the chaos, Thrawn stood very calmly and managed to make himself heard over the ruckus.

"What is the position of the Rebel Fleet actually? We know?"

"Endor, I do believe. They had been there since the destruction of the Death Star." Pestage replied, one of the only other not steaming with fury.

"Why do you want to know, Thrawn?" Hissed Isard, far from done with her temper tantrum.

"Well, I will go fetch our new Emperor, since I am charged with his protection." He merely replied, calm and focused to this new task.

"A Rebel?! Are you MAD, Thrawn?! This is ridiculous, completely insane! Vader was a bigger fool then I thought he was!" She was fuming, and if this was some kind of comedy show, smoke would be rising from her ears.

"That is quite enough Isard!" Pestage cut her and glared at her coldly. "On the contrary, I think he had the right idea. The other solution is far less palatable. Years of chaos and Anarchy while the Moffs and Sector Governors war against each other's until there is none left. I do not wish for such an outcome, and I am sure none of you are!"

This had quite a subduing effect and the louder protestants soon shut up into mutters and glares. They all knew what a struggle for power would mean. Pestage spoke up again his voice thoughtful.

"I wonder how old this young man is. I hope he's not too young to take the throne."

"He's 24 I think, give or take a year." Someone said, a officer from the ISB that was more level-headed then Isard.

"Ah, new blood. Just what we need to give this Empire a new boost." The clever politician replied cheerfully, smiling around. "Not an adult, but close enough. Now, Grand Admiral, I do believe you have a task to perform. Go fetch our new Emperor, will you?"

"With pleasure, Head Councilor. It will be an honor." Thrawn replied with a small smile, impressed with the way the clever politician defused what could have been an explosive situation.

He left the room, and could hear Sate Pestage's voice rising again as he spoke to the others. Thrawn smiled to himself as he made his way back to his shuttle to go back to the Chimeara. Soon they entered hyperspace, direction Endor.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter Two

_Author's Note: _Thank you for all the reviews! it was very good! We greatly appreciate your support!

Chapter Two

_**=**Meanwhile on Endor...**=**_

When the reading began, everyone on board all the ships of the Rebel Fleet as well as the surface of the planet were hanging on their holoscreens. No one knew what to expect so it came as a major surprise when it became known that Vader had a son. The Sith Lord had never seemed like someone to start a family. Like any woman would want to even go near the guy. However, some said that he surely wasn't born in that armor and must have had a life before. Yeah, right, as if... Others weren't so convinced. Many thought it might be more of a spiritual son then an actual one.

_'My son, and your new Emperor, is Rebel Commander and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker.'_

Ok, at that moment, there were two major reactions. First off, a big WHAT!? that almost blew off the ceiling of the rec. rooms that were crowded full. The second was a major case of people who were either fainting or gathering their slacked jaws from the floor. Or both. Whichever fitted them better. On Home One's rec. room, the entire Rogue Squadron were staring at the screen with their jaws hanging and wide eyes. Wedge was no better off. Someone poked him in the ribs and he slowly turned that way. It was Hobbie and the guy seemed to just begin to get his brain functioning again.

"First off, are you alright, Wedge? And two, did I heard THAT right?!"

"I... don't know... Gimme a sec while I gather my jaw from the floor..." Wedge replied still in a state of shock. "I have to go!"

He bolted up and stormed out of the room towards the conference room where he knew Luke would be. For a moment the other Rogues just looked at each other's a little surprised before bolting after him. They had a urge to hear the truth from Luke himself. That was just too weird...

_**=**Conference room, Home One**=**_

When that bomb blew up, every pair of eyes in the room immediately turned towards him, and Luke sank into the nearest chair. He took his head in his hands and was the picture of despair. Why him?! What did he do to deserve it? He was no royalty! He had NO idea about anything about being an Emperor, and no desire to be one! Looking up from his crouched posture, he saw that his friends were all staring at him like he grew a second head. Well, all but Leia. She knew the moment Vader started speaking about his son that this was coming. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Well, is there something you forgot to tell us, kid?" Han was the first to break the silence, and it seemed that he was more curious and amused than anything else.

"I never thought it would become a necessity to tell anyone..." Luke replied still sulking darkly.

Mon Mothma was the second to gather her wits and lifted a graceful eyebrow at the young Jedi. Even if she was angry he didn't felt like sharing that information with her, she understood why he didn't. Many people's lost everything because of Vader, and they could decide to take it on the next best target, his son, and the young man sure didn't needed the added pressure. She took a few steps closer and spoke up softly, her voice calm and only hinted with her desire to know.

"How long have you known, Commander?"

"Since Bespin, six months ago. I was too shocked to tell anyone at the time, you know. Even now, it's still hard to wrap my mind around it sometimes." Luke looked up to look her in the eyes when he answered, his own voice was heavy with sadness and disbelief. "I never imagined that to happens. The Force warned me about big changes, but nothing more. If I had known..."

"You couldn't have done anything to change it, Luke." Leia cut in with her calm voice, and Luke knew she was telling the truth. "Now, we must know what we will do. I, for one, think it's a golden opportunity."

"Could you explain this, Princess?" General Madine said looking at the young woman, arms crossed in front of him. He wasn't angry with Luke, no one chose his family, but he was a little upset that the boy didn't share such a delicate information.

"It's simple, general. You all know that this war was bloody and cause more death and destruction then even the Clone Wars. It has to stop without further bloodsheds. With Luke as the Emperor, he could use that position to turn the Empire into a New Republic peacefully, from within. No other option would be an all-out power struggle to choose a new Emperor and that would cause more death, more conflicts, and in the end, it would only let the war continues for years." Leia explained her reasoning. She had been turning this in her head for the last few minutes, and it made total sense to her. Maybe it was the Force, but she felt like it was the right thing to do.

"You reasoning is sound, Princess. It has the potential to help us all in the end. besides, I remember what the Commander told us when he returned from his meditation. That this was coming. Those events will change everything. I can't feel the Force, but I have a feeling that this was fated to happens." Ackbar cut in, his big eyes focusing on the Princess and the young Jedi. He had always had faith in the Jedi, even before Order 66. He never bought anything the Emperor said about them. He felt like this was one such occurrence where he had to bow to a greater conscience then himself.

"But what if I don't want to be Emperor? I don't want to rule anyone." Luke finally snapped, his patience at an end when everyone was making plans for his future without asking for his opinion. "I'm not ready for that kind of responsibilities."

"Luke, think about it." Leia said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder again and smiling soothingly at him. "There will be no more bloodshed, no more war, and the best opportunity for a long-lasting peace that we ever had. We all have to make sacrifices sometimes, and I think this is one such occurrence for you, Luke. I know you don't like it, but I also know that you will do good. You're a Jedi Knight Luke and I trust you."

"Go on kid! Just imagine it: the fame, the ladies, the money..." SMACK! "Ouch! What was that for?!" Han complained rubbing the back of his head. Chewbacca was laughing and saying something that sounded sarcastic.

"That's for being an idiot, Han Solo!" Leia retorted, little hands on her hips and glaring at him from her considerably shorter height but managing to look like she was staring him down. "Try thinking about something else then money for once!"

"Calm your engines, your Highnessness! I was just saying!" He grumbled, still rubbing his head. Damn, she packed quite a punch for such a small girl.

"I need to think about it." Luke cut them and stood, leaving the room. No one protested, and just let him leave. He needed the solitude.

Once outside he felt like hitting his own head repeatedly on the hard transparasteel of the window bay. How could this happens to him? Why did his father could do something like this to him?! If he wasn't dead already, he would kill him himself... He was so wrapped up in his own misery that he didn't hear the Rogues running up to him until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He jumped three feet in the air and spun around. There were laughs and he glared at Wedge, who was the one who tapped him on the shoulder.

"It seems that we surprised the mighty Jedi Knight!" Hobbie joked behind Wedge.

Luke glared at him, and he grinned wider, looking completely unfazed. Luke finally rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his wing mate. He leaned on the bay and crossed his arms over his chest in a casual manner.

"What can I do for you kids?" There were some 'hey!' through the group and he grinned at them, shrugging. "If you want to act like five years old, I'll treat you like five years old."

"So is it true? You're Vader's son?" Wedge asked finally, curiosity eating at him. If anything, he sounded shocked and curious, but not angry. He flew with Luke enough to know what he was like.

"Yeah, it is. Unfortunately. I've only learned about it 6 months ago." Luke said with a still tense voice. He didn't sounded happy.

"Was it about the same time you lost your hand?" Wedge asked starting to make the connection.

"Yes, and let me tell you, I could never get used to it. What kind of father goes and cut his own son's hand? I never had a father before and when I find one, he acts like a complete jerk! How was I suppose to feel?" Luke ranted, his displeasure obvious in his tone.

"Hey, cool your engines, Commander! We're not angry with you! No one chose their family!" Janson piped in from the middle of the group.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate that you're trying to act like normal at least. Even if your 'normal' is acting like immature brats." He snickered and got glares back from his little pike.

"What will you do now? Because it seems that you got quite the promotion." Wedge asked, this time getting on a hotter topic.

"I don't know. I have half a mind to flat-out refuse it, but the others seems to think this is an opportunity to stop the war from within. I agree with that, but it doesn't mean that I agree with the fact of being made Emperor against my will." Luke said, trying to voice his feelings.

"If you really feel like you don't want this, then you refuse. No one can force you, you know. They can try to cajole you and coerce you but in the end, it's your life. You do whatever you want with it." Wedge said calmly, and he added casually. "Of course, I can't hide the fact that it would make things hell of a lot easier on us all if you accept ."

"Oh, gee, thanks Wedge. You're a true friend, pal. I feel a whole lot better now." Luke replied sarcastically and glared heatedly.

"That's because I'm a true pal that I won't lie to you about that, Commander. You know what? Come fly with us! You always seems more relaxed when you fly. It'll take your head off things." Wedge suggested at last, and the others nodded their approval.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm coming. It'll change my mind for a couple of hours." Luke smiled back, and he followed them as they made their way to the hangar.

The next three hours flew like the wind and Luke was a whole lot more relaxed when he returned into the ship. He was even ready to face the council. Leia was waiting for him when he landed and he smiled at her. She was always a sight that soothed his soul it seems.

"Luke, how are you now? Feeling better?" She asked, concern in her soft voice.

"Yeah, thank you sis. Flying always help me clear my mind." He replied with a grin, and pulled her in a hug. She let him and relaxed into his chest. "I suppose the Council wants to see me."

"Yes, they want to know if you had made a decision yet." She replied looking up at him from her position against him.

"Give me some times to change and I'll be there." Luke let go of her almost reluctantly and she took a step back, smiling.

"Alright, I'll tell them you're coming shortly. I'll smooth things up for you." She teased a little with a light chuckle.

"You're an angel. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He chuckled back and patted her shoulder lightly. It was nice having a sister. She was like a bright light in the gloom of his life most of the time.

She left him then to return to the conference room to tell the Council he was coming. Luke started to feel eyes on him as she left, and he looked around. Everyone on the hangar was looking at him with various expressions, from awe to curiosity and even some with hatred or fear. He didn't like it. He wanted to be just Luke, and loathed to be on the spotlight. He was raised to be a very no-nonsense man by his aunt and uncle. He quickly made his way through the hangar bay and left to get changed. Once he was done, he headed towards the conference room to meet with the Council once again.

Fifteen minutes later, he entered the room to be faced with the entire High Command. However, he felt no hostility and that was reassuring. With more confidence he strode to the table and took the seat that was his. Mon Mothma stood when he got there and spoke for the Council.

"Commander Skywalker, have you made a decision concerning your new situation?"

"I have, Ma'am. As much as I disagree with it and feel like I'm neither ready nor deserving, I'll do it. I feel like, as Leia said, it is the right thing to do." He replied, and his voice was as steady and confident as ever.

"We are glad of your decision, Commander. Or should I say Your Highness?" General Madine said and he sounded a little amused.

"Let's stick to Commander for the moment. I felt some hostility towards me in the hangar when I returned from my flight. Maybe it is time to brief the men about what is going on. It would lift fears and tensions." Luke continued looking around the room, his eyes stopping on every one of the Officers.

"It's probably for the best. We know how our people feel about the Emperor, and they have to understands why this is necessary. And most of all, they need to know how much you, Commander, are sacrificing for their sake." Admiral Ackbar put in, and he stood also from his seat, looking around the room, and mostly to Luke.

It didn't take long after that to organize a reunion for all personnel. Everyone was ordered to attend, and the situation was explained to them in full. There were, unsurprisingly, some protestation, especially at the fact that the Empire would remain, but they were soothed by knowing that, working from within, it wouldn't take long for the Empire to become the New Republic. Even with an Emperor and Empire remaining, it would be in name only. It seemed to work for the time being, and of course they were told they could leave if they didn't agree. No one would force their hands on staying if they felt like it wasn't their place anymore. Maybe a tenth of the Rebel forces decided to go and adopt a Wait and See approach. They would stay tuned to the upcoming events and see what happens, but not from any active position.

After the meeting, a smaller reunion was held in Mon Mothma office to discuss the finer points of what Luke was going to do. He couldn't go there blind, he had to have some plan already in place about what was going to happens. He had ideas, just needed to voice them and made them work. Once the three of them were alone, Luke spoke up first, and the two women listened carefully.

"I have ideas, about what I want to do once I'm officially made the Emperor, but I need to know if it's feasible, work on the details."

"Tell us what your ideas are, Commander, and we'll go from there." Mon Mothma replied, leaning forward in her seat.

"First, I want to abolish slavery. It's a demeaning practice that I deeply disapprove of. It's against the Jedi Code. All sentient life is equal, none is worth more or less than the other. Secondly, I want to reinstate the Senate. I think it was one of Palpatine's worst mistake to dissolve it. The Senate is needed to make something as big as the Empire work smoothly. And third, the ISB have to go as it is now. Security is needed, of course, but not the kind of 'security' they practice in the cesspool of corruption."

Leia lifted a impressed eyebrow and smiled at him, leaning forward.

"Are you sure you're not a politician, Luke? You sure sounds like one. You could've fooled me." She stated, and he blushed a little, smiling shyly.

"Well, it just sounds logical to me." He shrugged. "But will the Imperial Council follow those ideas? I will need their approval, even if I don't want it or need it. I'm not Palpatine. I will use all and every assets that I have. I'm no fool, I know I'll need advices."

"Of course you're not, Commander. I must admit, I'm impressed. You are more clever than most give you credit for. You have a sharp mind, and in time, it can be used to understands the intricate ways of politics. In the meantime, we will help you put meat on the bones of your ideas. Is there anything else that you have in mind?" Mon Mothma said, her sharp, aged eyes studying him.

"I want to reinstate the Jedi Order, and stop the kill-on-sight bounty that are on all the Jedi and Force-Sensitives in the galaxy. It makes sense to get rid of it since I myself am a Jedi." Luke said almost shyly, but firmly.

"The ISB won't like that." Leia piped in with a smirk, crossing her thin arms over her chest.

"I couldn't care less about that. They'll just have to suck it up." Luke replied with a frown.

Well, we have five days to work it out until your escort gets here to take you to Coruscant. I'm sure we can work something viable in that time." Mon Mothma said with a smile, and added. "And it'll give us time to have a wardrobe worthy of an Emperor made for you."

"A wardrobe? I don't need it. My clothes are just fine the way they are." Luke replied dubiously.

"I don't think that the Empire would be pleased to see their Emperor dressing like a common farmer. There's nothing wrong with being a farmer, but it just won't do." She retorted firmly, her tune bearing no arguments.

"But..." Luke started and she raised a hand to stop him.

"No buts. You don't have a say in the matter, young man." The regal Leader said with a thin smile. "Besides, I know what I'm doing. Believe me, you need it."

"Leia!" Luke turned to his sister as a last resort, but she shook her head, looking quite amused as well.

"Sorry, but I'm with her in that Luke. Your wardrobe's fine for a Rebel Commander and a jedi Knight but it won't cut it on Coruscant. You need to look regal for the masses. Trust me on this, I've lived surrounded by this kind of thing for my entire life."

Luke scowled but he had to concede when two women were against him. So a new wardrobe it was. He was starting to feel like he made a mistake by accepting that position.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter Three

_Author's note: _Again, thanks for all the reviews! We're thrilled to see this story is being so appreciated! Keep it up! As for the grammar, we're sorry but English isn't our first language. We are both French Canadians, and we do our best and re-read several times, but things might still slip through and we are sorry if this cause some readers inconveniences.

If anyone would want to beta Read this for us, we'll be very glad. Thank you!

Chapter Three

_**=**Meanwhile on Coruscant**=**_

"...And we will reach our destination in two days time."

Grand Admiral Thrawn completed his report, his hologram shimmering in the middle of the Comm. unit placed on the large conference table. One of the Imperials, Grand Moff Panaka, Chief of the Planetary Security, spoke up first, voicing his concern.

"Are you sure that the rebels knows about what had transpired? it wouldn't do if you're being attacked the moment you get out of hyperspace on the Endor system."

"According to our agents in the Rebellion, they were all glued to the holoprojectors for the reading of the Will. They were, understandably, greatly interested in what it contained." Sate Pestage replied, looking at the Moff. "I don't think they would attack because they'll know it wouldn't be in their best interest at that point."

"Preparations must be made for the arrival of the new Emperor. The Security must be tightened, both around the planet and on the surface." Panaka continued, lines of worry creasing his forehead. "Especially around Imperial City. I know that the new Emperor is a Jedi, therefore able to defend himself, but backup is never a bad idea. Jedis aren't omniscient. I will take care of it when we are done here."

"Good idea, Grand Moff, I'm sure you'll do a perfect job as ever." Pestage thought for a moment, hands crossed in front of him on the table, before voicing his own concerns. "Our New Emperor will understandably be wary of us, with good reasons. We must show him our good faith. Be on our best behavior, so to speak. That means you, too, Isard."

The woman gave the High Councilor a dark glare, not amused at all by the turn that the events had taken in the last week or so. She was on a razor's edge and she knew that. She'll have to be extra careful. She just sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, keeping silent for now.

"Somebody has a proposition?" Pestage continued, ignoring her.

There was a silence around the table as everyone thought of a way to do just that. The young assistant that was serving drinks had been listening though, and he cleared his throat to get their attention. All eyes were on him suddenly and he felt like he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, what is it?" Panaka said, looking at the young lad critically.

"I may have an idea, Sir. Why don't you free all the rebel prisoners that we still have? That would show good faith for sure." He said, clutching his tray maybe a bit too hard.

Isard was obviously about to explode and chew the young impertinent into submission, perfectly outraged by that proposition. Sate Pestage cut her before more than a word escaped her mouth and he smiled at the young man approvingly.

"That is a good idea, young lad. You'll go far with that mind of yours. What's your name?"

"Huh... Coran Blaine Sir. I started working here two weeks ago." Coran said, relaxing ever so slightly.

"Well, Coran, you're going to have a great career if you keep that up. I can see it. The idea is a good one, it will indeed show good faith to the new Emperor." Pestage replied making the young lad blush and mumble something before backing out of the room with his tray.

"What a nice young lad, isn't he? I think he'll get along just fine with our new Emperor, don't you think?" The older High Councilor chuckled watching him leave the room. "They are almost the same age. I think you should affect him to the service of the new Emperor."

"He won't stay Emperor for long. I have a plan to make that claim null and void. My team are already working on it." Isard cut in with a chilling, cold tone. "And then he and all the rebels scum would be arrested and threw in prison where they belongs."

"And I suppose that you think _YOU_ would make a better Emperor, Isard? We all know of your raging ambitions." Grand Moff Panaka said coldly, keen, sharp eyes locked on her. "I, for one, think that it was a good idea for Vader to keep his son hidden within the Rebel Alliance. He had been well protected there all those years. Yes, it would be dangerous and a gamble to do so, but no more dangerous than to keep him here, where he would have been pray to assassins and kidnappers."

"Better me then a rebel Scum!" She retorted, anger flaring in her voice now.

"Everyone would be better then you Isard! Your reputation precedes you, Heart of Ice. I would even prefer a Wookie was named Emperor rather then you!" Another Councilor shot back to the woman, he had lost half of his department because of her machinations a few years back. Of course, the other half had had to work extra hard until he could rebuild the ranks. It had been hell.

There were chuckles and smiles around the table, and Isard blushed in anger and some amount of shame. She was rarely talked down like that. She looked around the table at the row of cold, hostile eyes locked on her. She realized that, now, she didn't had the Emperor's protection to cover her back, and she was by herself with whatever she wished to accomplish. The new Emperor would certainly not back her! But if SHE somehow managed to snatch the coveted position... Things would change. She just had to be patient.

Thrawn, who had been keeping silent for the last few minutes listening to the conversations, narrowed his eyes on her. She was dangerous, more than he anticipated. He'll have to keep an eye on her at all times. She was a wild card, and he didn't like dealing with wild cards. They tended to screw the best of strategy in a matter of minutes. He noted to himself to warn the Emperor about her thoroughly. He had intentions of briefing the new Emperor about everyone of importance so he was prepared once he arrived. He would be as prepared as possible, he would make sure of it.

"Sirs, with your permission, I will brief our new Emperor about everything he needs to know when he arrives. Including who his allies and enemies could be. He will know what to expect." Thrawn cut in then, his eyes never leaving Isard. It was obvious he didn't trust her at all. His image flickered a little and he turned briefly to the side apparently listening to someone off-comm. "If you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to."

The comm stopped abruptly in a fizzle of static and his image disappeared. Most probable was that they ran into a interference field. They were plenty in hyperspace. The room was silent for a few more moments, before Pestage spoke up to end the reunion then.

"Gentlemen, I think that's all for today. We all have things to do to prepare for the arrival of our new Emperor."

"What about the coronation?" Panaka asked before the session was adjourned.

"We will speak about that in the presence of our new Emperor. He is, after all, the first concerned." The High Councilman replied. "Session adjourned."

Everyone filed out of the room to tend to their own duties. One of them being the cleaning process of the entire palace for the Emperor's arrival, as well as the redesign of his personal quarters. After all, Pestage didn't think the new Emperor would like a torture room in his quarters. He might even protest loudly. Better to transform that into a secondary office. He smiled to himself while making some calls that would insure everything was ready in time.

_**=**Meanwhile on Endor...**=**_

During the last three days, Luke had been subjected to crash courses on politic and diplomacy by both Mon Mothma and Leia. He was surprisingly good at that, and learned pretty fast. However he thought this was boring as all hell. Han wasn't helping matter, teasing him about it every time he got the chance. Luke was seriously about to kick his ass but good. Along with those lessons, there was also the matter of his new wardrobe. During one of those times when he had his measurement taken for yet another set of clothing, he had a wicked idea to get back at Han for his idiocy. Since, unlike Wedge who got the hint the first time he turned him down after he teased him, Han didn't seem to get the hint already, so he was going to make sure he learned some amounts of humility. In his apartment, trying on new clothes with the tailor, Han, Leia and Chewie nearby, he couldn't help but glare at his friend. He had _that _look, the look that meant he was going to say something very stupid again.

"How do I look?" Luke asked C-3PO who was standing close by, ignoring Han.

"Oh, very regal, master Luke! This color looks very good on you!" The golden droid replied in a knowing tune. Surprisingly enough, he had a pretty good taste when it came to that kind of things. He seemed to know what he was talking about.

"He's right, Luke. This suits you well. You're starting to look like an Emperor." Leia added with a small smile, her brown eyes sparkling. "Not a word, Han! You sure have no idea what you're talking about so just don't." She shot the dark haired man a chilling look and he looked slightly put down.

Luke's eyes started to get a sparkle then, a little light that meant he was up to mischief, and casually, while Han was starting to make his way to the door with Chewie after Leia's rebuke, he spoke up.

"Leia, am I right in saying that, since you'll be my personal advisor in politics and diplomatic matter, you'll be spending a lot of times in the Court?"

"Yes, Luke, I would say so." She replied with a nod. "I won't leave you alone to deal with all those politicians."

"I'm grateful for that, little sister. But would you also say that Han would still follow you around like the lost puppy he is when you're concerned?" He had to fight himself not to grin and give himself away.

"I suppose so. He's so lost without me." Leia was starting to understands where he was going and managed not to grin as well. This was going to get interesting...

At that moment, Han had stopped at the door and was looking at them suspiciously. Something was up, and it wasn't going to end well for him. Maybe he ought to make a hasty retreat.

"Well, he's a little scruffy looking, don't you think? It's not suitable for an Imperial Court, is it?" Luke continued, looking at Han this time with a predatory smile.

"Oh but you're right, Luke! It certainly wouldn't do." She turned around to look at Han and her smile was just as bad as her brother. "Oh, Han, why don't you come over here, hum? I'm sure that this kind man would be glad to take your measurements and start on a new wardrobe for you too."

Han was about to dash out the door sensing danger, but Chewie's big hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. The Wookie growled something amused and Han shot him a nasty glare.

"Thank you Chewie! Could you bring him over here now? You're a dear." Leia said as Chewie lifted a protesting Han up and hauled him towards where Luke and Leia were standing.

"Put me down you big hairy rug! I'm not doing this! I don't need any clothes, mine are just fine the way they are!"

"No they're not!" Luke and Leia countered together has Han was deposited beside Luke where the tailor was also waiting, observing the little commotion calmly.

"Oh dear..." C-3PO mumbled, taking a few steps back stiffly, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

Leia motioned for the tailor to get closer but before that, the man took a last look at Luke's new suit and nodded approvingly.

"This is just perfect. We're done for today, Commander. Now General, if you could take your clothes off, I'll take your measurements. You can keep the undergarments on." He turned to Han with a big smile. He was a rebel after all, his work had been of a tailor before his life went to hell, but he had been in the ranks for long enough to know all of those presents at least by reputation. And Solo was less than stellar. He would be nice taking him down a few pegs. He wouldn't say that out loud though.

"No way! There is no need for new clothes! I won't do it and you can't force me!" Han protested with his arms crossed over his chest and not budging.

"Well, maybe I can ask your Wookie friend to help. He seems like a nice enough guy." The tailor replied in a stern tone.

Luke and Leia laughed then and Han felt utterly alone, even more when Chewie joined in and looked down at him cracking his knuckles. The meaning was clear even without him saying that he could either do it himself, or he would do it for him, and his clothes wouldn't survive the process. Hand glared at him, and saw he was utterly outnumbered.

"You'll all pay for that, I swear." He grumbled but started to undress. Leia stepped away and a curtain was drawn so he was kind of in privacy.

Well hidden behind the now pulled curtain, Luke took his communicator and called Wedge. His friend answered soon enough and he hastily said to him, in a hushed voice.

"Want to see something funny Wedge?"

"Sure, what is it Commander?"

"Han's being forced into the process of having new clothes made for him." Luke's tune was very pleased and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"That I have to see. Should I bring the Rogues?" Wedge asked, starting to get where this was going.

"Yes, do. I think they'll all like the opportunity to get a good laugh."

"Ok, I'll be fast. Rogues, follow me!" He then cut the communication, and Luke put his comlink back in his pocket.

It didn't take long for Wedge and the others to enter the room silently, and Luke motioned them to be silent. Using the Force - Sorry Yoda, I know this isn't how I'm suppose to use it - he pulled the curtains swiftly and they all saw Han in his undergarments, his measurements being taken. Han was startled by the sudden breeze caused by the movement of the curtains and spun around, froze, and let out a very girly surprised scream. Which made all the rogues and Luke burst out laughing. After a few minutes, Wedge managed to say, teary eyed.

"Oh my Han, you sound like a girl! I didn't thought you had that in you general!"

Han's glare could have melted durasteel. Chewie was almost rolling on the floor holding his ribs, and Han glared at him with a betrayed expression. He looked totally embarrassed to death. Chewbacca calmed down and told him that he had teased the kid long enough, and he should've known there would be payback at some point. Luke was already calm enough to give him a very calm, mischievous smile and say.

"Call it payback time, Han."

The door opened again then and in came Lando who looked around with a surprised look.

"Is there a party and I wasn't invited. Well, that's rude!" His eyes fell on Han then and he slowly lifted an eyebrow, before breaking into a laugh himself. "Han, didn't you forgot to put something on? Like clothes, maybe? I think the Princess isn't ready to see you in the nude. Me neither, for that matter."

That was the killing shot for Han and he pulled the curtains back so hard they were almost torn off their support. He was redder then a tomato and looking like he would murder someone. They heard C-3PO say 'Please general, the poor curtains didn't do anything' and laughers burst out again from all assembled.

"Shut it Goldenrod!" Han shot back with venom.

"How rude!" Came the outraged reply, and everyone was almost rolling on the floor.

Han started to think that he was glad there was no recording... Oh crap! Threepio was a droid, so OF COURSE there will be a recording in his memory banks! He'll have to do something about it later... This had to be the most embarrassing day of his life. He chased the droid out for the moment and Threepio went to stand by Luke's side with an outraged look to him.

"Hey, Threepio, do you have a recording of this scene?"

"Well, of course Master Luke. It's in my memory banks." The droid replied with a tilt of his head.

"Could you put it in Artoo for later use? It would be a laugh when days gets a little boring." Luke grinned imagining what a good blackmail material this would be.

"Hey, I want a copy too! Put it in Whistler!" Wedge said still trying not to laugh.

Luke just grinned, that day had gone a lot better than the others since he was suddenly made to be an Emperor out of the blue. He was even starting to get used to the idea, so all in all, it was pretty a very good day indeed. He has a laugh with his friends and he was sure that Han would stop teasing him about this 'Majesty' crap.

All in all, a very productive day.

_**=**Two days later**=**_

"Rogue leader to Rogue Two, do you copy Wedge?"

Luke's voice rang through the Squadron' s channel loud and clear, and the answer was soon following. They were all out practicing some new maneuvers to kill time. Luke had managed to get away from both Leia and Mon Mothma earlier for his lesson today and he had immediately called on all the Rogues for some fancy flying. He needed that. Something to get his mind off the fact that his Imperial escort will be arriving any day now.

"Loud and clear Rogue Leader. Falling into formation now." Wedge cut his thoughts and Luke smiled.

"Alright guys, let's try this new maneuver. Formation Delta Zero!" Luke ordered, and like a well-oiled machinery, the Rogues went flawlessly into formation.

The maneuvers were actually going very well when suddenly, out of hyperspace, came five Imperial Star Destroyers, almost in the middle of their squadron! They scattered, but Wedge was so close, he was going to collide with the nearest ship!

"Wedge, pull up, PULL UP!" Luke screamed through the comlink and Wedge did manage to avoid colliding with the huge ship's bridge by mere meters.

"Damnit! Who do they think they are?!" The Correllian cursed breathlessly through the channel, returning to his position beside Rogue Leader. "Shouldn't come out of hyperspace so close to a planet! Idiots!"

"They're hailing us." Luke retorted, silencing the nascent argument. He opened a new channel to the Destroyer and said. "Imperial Star Destroyer, this is Commander Luke Skywalker of the Rebel Alliance. You have entered a highly secured system. Please identify yourself and the reason of your presence."

"Commander Skywalker, this is Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimeara_, Captain Pellaeon speaking. We apologize for our untimely arrival. We meant no harm." The voice was calm and steady, not like they just almost got vaporized by an X-Wing colliding with their bridge. "As for the reason of our presence, we are here to escort our new Emperor to Coruscant. Are you ready to board our ship, Commander Skywalker?"

Luke didn't answer the imperial right away. it felt weird to be courteously invited to board an enemy ship. Well, former enemy. He sighed and answered the Captain's request with as much calm and courtesy as the other did.

"Yes, my luggage are in my X-Wing. Just give me a few moments, I have to talk to some of my people."

"As you wish, Commander. Hail us when you are ready." The voice replied and the line was cut.

"Luke, you really going to go with them?" Wedge asked a bit dubiously.

"Yes, I am. We already discussed that and I made my decision already. I'm not going back, and if they want me to travel with them well... Maybe I'll have the opportunity to learn more about the people I'm about to rule." He replied, but the slight tension in his voice was audible.

"I wish I could come with you. All of us would like to." Wedge replied in a slightly scornful tune.

"I know, but I'll be fine. They're not going to kill me, if it is who I think it is that commands that fleet. He's supposed to be my protector, after all..." Luke opened a new channel to Leia then and she answered immediately.

"Luke, we caught Imperial ships coming out of hyperspace in the system. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. My escort has arrived, sis. I'll be boarding their ship in a few minutes. And no, I'm not worried they'll try to pull something nasty on me. Not if Grand Admiral Thrawn is the one in command of this fleet, Leia. He's supposed to be protecting my back, not stabbing it." Luke retorted with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Just be careful okay, and remember what we taught you!" She sounded like a mother hen then and Luke couldn't help the annoyed snort. "I'll be following with Han and the Falcon, so don't do anything stupid while I'm not there, little brother!"

"Leia, we don't even know who's the older twin... Give me some slack will you? I'll be fine, I swear!" he paused and added, smiled a bit. "Are you sure you're going to manage with the kids?"

"Hey!" Both Han and Lando's voices sounded from somewhere behind the princess. She chuckled and answered firmly. "I'll manage, I can handle those two any day. Beside, Chewie will be there to act as a nanny. Have a nice trip, Luke. I'll see you in a week." Luke heard the friendly Wookie agreeing with her.

"You too Leia. Give my regards to Mon Mothma and the others. I won't want them to worry." Luke cut the communication after that, and hailed the _Chimeara_ again. "Star Destroyer _Chimeara_, this is Commander Skywalker. I am ready to come aboard."

"We copy you, Commander. Be ready to relinquish control to our tractor beams to be safely pulled into Hangar Bay 11." Pellaeon's voice answered him, and Luke did feel the pull of the tractor beam locking on him then. He let go of the commands of the X-Wing and sat back.

Soon, he landed smoothly in a wide, brightly lit hangar where stormtroopers were waiting with a couple of officers. A ladder was brought up to his ship so he could disembark and finally set foot on the larger ship. Some Officers were waiting but two of them immediately caught his attention. One of them was a blue skinned, red eyed alien wearing the white uniform of a Fleet grand Admiral. The other was obviously a Captain, and was maybe in his forties. The taller alien was obviously grand Admiral Thrawn, and he waited until Luke had completely left the X-Wing before walking up to him. He gave a short, military-like bow but his red eyes never left him. They slightly unnerved the Jedi, they had a cold, dangerous edge to them that he didn't quite like.

"Commander Luke Skywalker, I presume? Welcome aboard." he said to him calmly, extending a hand.

"It's... a pleasure, Grand Admiral Thrawn." He replied, taking the offered hand and shaking it firmly. he was slightly surprised to be offered such a human way of greeting by the Chiss Officer. "And thank you."

"If you will please follow me, I will lead you to your quarters for the duration of the trip back to Coruscant." The Admiral continued and he turned around, cuing Luke that he should follow him now.

Luke decided not to comment on the almost-rudeness of the gesture, imagining that the Imperial had just as much doubts as he about this turn of events. They followed a few hallways, and while walking, Thrawn spoke up again, still courteous and apparently unperturbed.

"I would like to extend to you an invitation to diner in my quarters tonight, Commander. Maybe then we can 'get to know each other better' as you humans say."

"I will be honored, Grand Admiral." Luke replied, he was very curious to know more about this man who was going to be a big part of his life from now on.

"Perfect, perfect, an aide will come fetch you at 1900 precise. Here we are."

He stopped in front of a door and pressed a few touches on the lock pad. The door opened and Luke peered inside. He stepped in with the other and the lights came on automatically. The apartment was Spartan but large and he could see it was meant for high ranking officers. There was a lounge, a main bedroom, a secondary bedroom, a refresher and a kitchenette.

"I hope this is to your liking?" Thrawn asked, lifting a inquisitive eyebrow. Even that small gesture was slightly intimidating and Luke swallowed a little lump in his throat before answered firmly.

"It's perfect, Grand Admial. Thank you for your hospitality." The Admiral was about to leave when Luke asked him something else that had been running through his head since he heard his father's last words. "Why did my father chose you? Off all people that had ever served under him, why you, specifically. Why did he trusted my safety to you, personally?"

The Admiral stopped at the door and turned around to face the young Jedi once more. His eyes were keen and sharp as steel. His hands clasped behind his back, he answered in an even, cool tune that left Luke with a feeling of security. This was a man that knew what he was doing at every given moment.

"Your father was a wise man, Commander. I don't think Darth Vader ever really trusted anyone but a scarce few. I am humbled to realize I had been amongst those very select ones. I was surprised when he entrusted your safety to me, your Majesty, but there are a couple of things you must know. First off, your father was the one to recommend me for the position of grand Admiral. He trusted me enough to think I was worthy of that position. Secondly, and this had come as a surprise to me as well, he had known about my doubts towards Palpatine's regime. Maybe because he always had those same doubts. I can't tell for sure. All I can say is that I will not fail him. I take that new task very seriously, your Majesty. You can be sure that your security will always be my utmost priority."

Luke couldn't detect any deceptions or lies in those words, and he felt deeply reassured. He nodded, understanding, and accepted that explanation. hHe only said, his tune softened and more relaxed.

"I didn't ask this because I didn't trusted you, Admiral. I was merely curious about why my father trusted _you _so much. His reputation didn't depict him as a very trusting person."

The Grand Admiral merely nodded and then left his quarters to return to his duties. Luke stared at the closed door thoughtfully for a few more minutes, before sighing and getting to work unpacking his things.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Later that evening, Luke made his way towards the Admiral's quarters. After Thrawn left him alone, he pondered on what the alien said to him. About his father and why he had chosen him to be his advisor and protector. He wasn't sure he really understood just yet. The first impression he had about the Admiral wasn't very good. The man was cold, cunning and secretive. Those traits could be either qualities, or flaws, depending on the situation. Right now, the young Jedi felt like it was a good thing, despite not quite like the character yet. He was giving him the benefit of the doubt until he prove himself loyal. Until then, he'll be wary, and rightfully so. Thrawn's reputation of ruthlessness was well-earned in the Alliance.

Finding the quarters was easy, and he was there a little before the set time for the dinner. He pressed the buzzer and waited to be given permission to enter. The door slid open and he walked inside. The first room was a parlor and it was scarcely furnished. He entered next a larger room that left him speechless, for it was filled with art pieces from many different worlds. Awed, he slowly walked around, examining every pieces carefully. Everything was genuine, there was not one copy in the lot, and he was getting very impressed. How Thrawn managed to get his hands on some of those rare, invaluable pieces was beyond him, and he intended to ask him later. He was in the middle of examining a particularly beautiful sculpture when he heards voice behind him, tearing him from his deep thoughts.

"This piece is from a world that no longer exist."

Thrawn's cool, steady voice was a little chilling, and Luke turned to see him walk up to him and stand by his side, examining the beautiful, curvy sculpture. He had a hand under his chin and the other was cross over his chest supporting his elbow. His red eyes were calculating, appraising as he looked at the art piece. A knowing look, the look of someone who is totally in his element. Luke was slightly intimidated by this look.

"What happened to this world?" Luke asked, trying to keep the wonder from his voice, with little success.

"It was a natural disaster. the core of their planet became unstable. Those few pieces of art are all that is left of their civilization." Thrawn replied thoughtfully, his eyes observing the curves of the sculpture like it held the key to the greatest mystery of the universe.

"You arrived too late to help them?" Luke whispered, now regarding the sculpture in a new light.

"A few centuries too late. All that was left of their once rich civilization still clung to space debris that once formed their planet." He finally turned his gaze to the young Jedi and tilted his head. "Tragedies like that always happen. We can't always stop them."

Luke's expression was one of quiet wonder and thoughtfulness. He rubbed his chin a bit, imitating unknowingly his host, and nodded, a glint of sadness in his eyes. He always felt sad and helpless when he heard things like that, of a civilization destroyed without being able to do a thing about it. It reminded him too much of Alderaan. They kept silence for a while longer, until Luke started to feel slightly uncomfortable and broke the heavy silence.

"So... I heard that you were sent to the Unknown regions. What can you tell me about it?" He asked, and was a little surprised to see the Admiral's expression morph from quiet calculation to slight surprise.

"I was, Commander Skywalker. For five years."

"What did you find out there? Anything dangerous?" He pressed on, seeing that expression deepening on the Admiral's face, followed by a kind of quiet relief.

"Many things, but the most important thing is a race you should be aware of. They call themselves the Yuuzhan Vong, and they are preparing to expand their territory, world by world. Most of the Unknown regions are already theirs, and they are setting their eyes on the Empire as we speak." He sounded like he was glad someone was finally allowing him of speak up his worries on the matter. "They don't take prisoners, only when they want to have victims for their sacrificial rites to their gods."

Luke's expression shifted to disgust as he listened on, and worry. Those creature sounded nasty and evil. Something to keep an eye on in the future.

"I see, do you expect them to come knocking at our door anytime soon?"

"No, not until at least fifteen to twenty years. It's enough time to be ready for an invasion."

The buzzer went off again and the door opened to let Pellaeon in. The Captain was right in time, and he looked as sharp as ever. He looked at the two of them and bowed shortly. He seemed to realize he had walked in on something important and looked a bit embarrassed to interrupt. Thrawn didn't seem offended in the least, nor was Luke.

"Ah, Captain, you are just in time. Lets head for the dining room then."

The dining room was a large, well lit room with a fairly nice wooden, highly decorated table standing in the middle. The chairs were also very impressively decorated and the table itself was decorated with candles and flowers. The table was large enough for ten people but it was set for three. Luke was led to the right side of the table and sat down with Pellaeon in front of him, and Thrawn at the head of the table. Soon they had the first meal, and Luke tasted the soup carefully. It was slightly spicy and light, and he appreciated it. The conversation was mostly around mundane things for the first half of the dinner, until the Admiral asked a very interesting question.

"What do you plan on doing when you officially become the new Emperor, Commander?"

Luke blinked slowly, looking up at the Admiral. The two of them were now awaiting his answer, and he cleared his throat.

"There are several things I want to do, but I think that the first thing I will do is abolish slavery. I despise it, its contrary to everything I believe in. It's really the first thing I will do." Luke wasn't sure how the two Imperials would react to this and he warily eyed them.

"It's a worthy goal, Commander. I am sure that your father would've approved of it. He never liked slavery himself, and often tried to make it illegal within the Empire. Unfortunately, the Emperor wasn't very understanding. It suited his own needs so it was never even an option for him."

"You serious?" He answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I would've never guessed. Palpatine was, well, let's just say that him and 'understanding' didn't go along in the same sentence."

"After abolishing slavery, what would you do then? You seem to have been doing some thinking about your objectives, which is good." Captain Pellaeon said then, smiling at the younger man.

"I will reinstate the Senate. It was a terrible idea from Palpatine to dissolve it. It gave too much power to the Sector Governors and Moffs. Many of them abuse it awfully. I wish to put an end to that as well." Luke replied with a serious voice, his blue eyes showing that he meant business. "I know it wouldn't be easy, or fast, but I'll have lots of time to see it done. I don't intend to die anytime soon."

"Isard may have something to say about this statement." Thrawn said, sounding amused. "Beware of her, she will most certainly try something before the coronation is scheduled to happen."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised to. I'm sure she's less than thrilled to have a rebel as her new Emperor. She must have thrown an hissy fit when she heard that Will read out loud. I'm surprised we didn't hear her all the way to Endor."

Pellaeon laughed a little at that, he could picture her doing something like that alright. That woman may have an heart of ice but she had a very explosive temper.

"Indeed she threw a temper tantrum in the middle of the room like a child who was refused her favorite toy. She had already seen herself as the new Empress I'm sure, and she was quite shocked to fall from her high standing. Even her friend Sate Pestage doesn't seem impressed by her behavior."

"I know I should be wary of Isard, but should I be wary of him? I only heard rumors about him and I don't trust rumors." Luke said, wanting to know more about possible allies and enemies.

"The man is ruthless and cunning, yes, but he seemed pleased enough to have a new Emperor so fast, despite your identity. I would say he was overjoyed to learn about your existence." Thrawn answered him thoughtfully. "I think he sees you as the less of two evils, between you and an all out war to find a new Emperor. However, a little caution never hurts. He's not above using people to his own gain."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Admiral."

After that, the diner went on with less serious matters, but before they left, the Captain asked him another questions concerning what he intended to do. They were at the door and the older man spoke up, looking him in the eyes.

"I know that you are a Jedi. The ISB as it is wouldn't have your interests or security in mind. What are your intentions concerning them?"

"The ISB as it is will have to change. For one, I don't tolerate or condone their methods. The killing in sight of Jedi or Force-Sensitive will stop. I don't care if they don't like it, they'll just have to swallow it and get on with the orders that will be given then." Luke answered with a seriousness above his age.

"Be wary of Isard then. If you do that, she will consider you as an enemy." Pellaeon retorted, giving the young man something to think about.

"If she try anything against me, and it is proven that she is behind it, she'll lose her position faster then she can blink, Captain. I'll give her a fair warning, but she love power too much to try something drastic. She'll stay put, I think, for a while though."

"Probably, but she'll try to work from the shadows if she can't act openly. It's her way."

"I know, I'll be wary. Besides, she will be put under surveillance by men I can trust. She's not the only one who can use underhanded tactics. I learned from the best."

"I see, well, I trust that you know how to handle yourself, young man. "

For a moment Luke thought he was being addressed by his father, or a teacher. It was a little odd, but it made him smile nonetheless. He then turned towards the Admiral and said with a smile, bowing slightly.

"Thank you for the meal, Admiral, it was interesting, and I learned a few things I think will help me. I will see you tomorrow then. Have a good night."

"You too, Your Majesty. I think you know the way to your cabin?" Thrawn replied, his expression still cool but more friendly then before.

"Yes, I do. I'll be fine."

Luke then left and returned to his quarters to rest. He was quite sure his nerves will keep him awake, but he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillows.

_Later that night, Luke's quarters..._

Everything was silent and still inside the young Jedi's quarters. Only a very low hissing could be heard for but a minute or two, before it ceased, then for fifteen more minutes, all was silent and still again apart from the occasional sound coming from the sleeping form on the bed. Until a shadow in the corner of the bedroom seemed to slowly shift and step closer, taking form a few paces away from the bed. It was short, bulky and had stone grey skin. The creature stepped silent as the night closer to the bed, and stopped at the side of it, leaning closer, taking off the breathing mask it was wearing to take a deep inhale, taking in the scent of the sleeping young man on the bed.

Its expression morphed to one of awe and deference, and he very, very carefully touched the Jedi's forehead with the tips of one hand's fingers. Luke moved a little then and a slight frown appeared on his face, and he moved, rolling on his back. The creature had stilled when he moved, and waited until he was completely still again. He took out what looked like a very compact injector from a pocket on its belt and gently took hold of the youngster's head to steady it for the implantation. He inserted the thin tubular end into a nostril and pressed the button. There was a short, sharp 'snap-hiss' and then silence again. Luke let out a small groan and flopped again on his other side, away from the noise and unpleasant sensation of having something in his nostril. He did not wake though, and after a few more moments of just contemplating the sleeping form, taking in the scent and presence that was so well-known to this creature, it left just as silently as it had appeared.

It wasn't long before the dark form appeared in the Grand Admiral's quarters and bowed reverently to the master. Thrawn was seated in a large chair in the main room of his personal quarters, and when his bodyguard reappeared after merely half an hour of being sent to that mission, he looked down at the Noghri with a lifted eyebrow.

"The tracker is implanted, Master. The boy never woke." The rough, raspy voice of Rukh said, needing no more prompting to give his report.

"Good work, Rukh. You are dismissed." Thrawn was surprised when the Noghri did not just disappear back in the shadows after he gave him that order, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Is there anything else, Rukh?"

"The boy... He really is our Lord Vader's son." It was more of a statement then a question, backed with total certainty in the raspy, graveled tone.

"Indeed he is. Darth Vader wouldn't have chosen someone not of his own bloodline to be his successor." His eyes were sharply studying the bulky alien for a moment, before he hadn't, his voice calm yet inquisitive. "You doubted he was Vader's son. You needed confirmation. Why was that, Rukh? Why did you doubt?"

The alien shifted slightly, soft rustling following the movement, and his dark eyes looked up at Thrawn's red ones. He hesitated just a moment before speaking what was on his mind. His master commended it, albeit covertly.

"He is young and small, not of our Lord's stature or power. He looks nothing like our Lord Vader, Master." He admitted, cunning eyes locked with sharp red ones. "But he is our Lord's son. His scent... it was unmistakable, Master."

"So I assume that you will protect him with your life from now on, Rukh?" Thrawn asked, his eyes staring deep into the dark ones of his servant, as if trying to read his very soul.

"Lord Vader's Heir will be protected." he retorted, confident, as if daring to be denied. "So I swear."

Thrawn had a tight smile at this and a sharp nod, then waved a hand to dismiss his bodyguard.

"You are dismissed, Rukh. I will call you again when I have needs of you."

The Noghri bowed and left silently, as if vanishing into thin air. Thrawn wasn't looking anymore, deep in his thoughts. He had to make sure the youngster was safe, and he took it upon himself to make sure to always be able to track him down and find him if the need ever arise. And he was sure that, sooner or later, he would have to make use of that tracker that Luke now carried inside his brain. It may be an underhanded tactic, but better be safe than sorry. The attempts to the new, very young Emperor's life will be numerous, and he won't always be right there to prevent it.

_The next morning, _Chimeara_'s bridge._

After he woke from a surprisingly restful night, Luke had done his morning workout, and then not knowing what else to do, he went for a walk through the ship's hallways. They were numerous and so intricate at times it felt like he was trapped inside a maze. He eventually reached the bridge, and to his surprised, he was allowed inside without problem. He felt uneasy walking past the stormtroopers guarding the doors but he steeled himself and confidentially walked inside. He spotted the Admiral and Captain Pellaeon immediately, since they were talking near the main observation window at the front of the large bridge. It was the largest, cleanest bridge he had ever been in, and despite himself, he was impressed. This was nothing like the friendly comradeship and easy going demeanor of the Rebel's troops. Everyone here seemed totally focused on their tasks. There was no idle chatter, and no goofing about.

It was almost intimidating how every single officer aboard was 100% professional. But yet again, they were serving under a Imperial Grand Admiral, so a certain amount of professionalism must be demanded of everyone on board. The bridge was the epitome of cleanliness, sharpness and perfection. Luke looked around with wide awed eyes as he walked up the pathway between the two control pits each side of the large room. No one even looked up from their work to look at him, apart from a couple of officers, but they returned to their work quickly without saying a word. Luke realized that this was mighty annoying. He wanted to know what those Imperials all thought of him. He needed to at least have a little idea of the general point of view on him and his situation. Obviously, he wasn't going to get answers anytime soon on that part so he shrugged it off and stopped next to the Admiral and the Captain.

"Your Majesty, did you sleep well?" Pellaeon asked, always the polite, proper officer.

"Please, don't call me that yet." Luke answered blushing slightly at the title. "Just call me Commander, it'll be enough." He doubted any of them would be bold enough to want to call him Luke anyway.

"My apologies, Commander. It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable." The older man replied, sharp blue eyes studying him, with a certain warmth in their depth.

"Its fine, I'm just so not used to this." He waved it off with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"If you say so Commander." The older Officer bowed slightly, politely accepting the dismissal. "How was your night, then?"

"Oh, I slept like a rock. It was surprising, I was certain that my nerves would keep me away from sleep at all." Luke replied, sounding like he did find the occurrence surprising but also very welcome. "I was wondering if I could send a call outside. I need to contact my friends."

"Of course you can, Commander. The Communication Room is at the back of the bridge. You can't miss it." Thrawn said, speaking up for the first time since Luke appeared at their side. "You might want to know that all communications made from the ship are recorded and stored, though. Standard procedure."

"Its fine, it's not like I'll be passing vital intelligence to them." Luke shrugged, smiling a bit crookedly. "I just want to get them up to date with the current events."

Thrawn seemed to study him for a few moments, until he waved him off, motioning towards the back of the large room. He hadn't detected any deception on the Jedi, and he doubted he had anything in mind but what he just told them. And there will be a Communication Officer in the room at all time anyway. Luke left them to go to the Comm. Room to make his call, and the officer there just pointed him to a standard communication panel. Luke sat down and typed in Leia's personal comlink's number. She answered after only a couple of seconds.

"Luke is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm using the _Chimeara_'s communication room to call. Sorry if it surprised you, sis." Luke replied, his tune apologetic.

"Something wrong with your personal comlink?" She asked dubiously, the frown evident in her tune.

"Well, I kind of... misplaced it. I couldn't find it after I settled in my new quarters." He replied sheepishly.

"Luke, you're so irresponsible sometimes. I really wonder how you became a Jedi at all." She sighed, her displeasure pretty obvious even to a deaf man.

"I'll be more careful in the future. So, how are things going? You already left Endor?"

"Yes, late last night. We'll be reaching Coruscant maybe a day after you." She retorted, and added. "But you? How are you settling in? They're treating you well?" She sounded like a worried mother hen now and Luke chuckled.

"I'm fine! I even had a diner with the Grand Admiral and his Captain last night. They are both quite... interesting. But Thrawn is kind of an enigma still. The guy's more guarded then even Master Kenobi was..."

"Be careful around him, Luke. He has quite a reputation. He's known to be ruthless, cold and sometimes even heartless. And his tactical mind surpass even that of Ackbar or any of our top strategists." She said, and he could sense the urgency and concern in her tune.

"I'll be careful, Leia. So far he had done nothing to make me doubt that he's on my side. But you're right, as ever, and I'll keep him at arm's length, as they say." He wanted Leia to just relax and stop worrying about him.

"Good. Other than that, anything else you can tell me? The imperials are treating you well?"

"Giving me the cold shoulder, mostly. Nothing I can't handle." Luke's shrug could certainly be felt through the communication line. "What about the others? Han and Lando are still bickering like an old couple?"

"You have no idea... I'm two inches away from throwing them out the nearest airlock." Leia gruffed out sounding more than annoyed. "They're worst then a pair of pre-schoolers. Even Chewie already threatened to tear their arms off if they didn't shut the hell up. Twice."

"That bad? Why don't you lock them in the contraband compartments for a day or two? It should cool them off, shouldn't it?" Luke laughed, picturing Chewie roaring at the two morons and making them run for the hills.

"I think I'll do that. Chewie will be just happy to help!" Her voice got a little more distant when she apparently leaned away from the comlink to talk to the Wookie. "Oh Chewie? I'll have a mission for you when I'm done talking to Luke!" There was a few growls and roars from somewhere deeper in the ship and Leia answered with a little chuckle. "I know, Chewie! And yes, Luke's fine. No he hadn't been shoved in a cell yet. Calm down, you're worst then a mother bear with her cubs" More sounds, sounding a bit indignant this time, and Leia answered slightly annoyed. " Yes, yes, I'll tell you when I'm done!"

"Chewie does sound annoyed." Luke finally said when Leia returned to her comlink. "Tell him not to maul them too badly. We could still need them. I'll see you in a few days then?"

"Yes, and I can't wait to get there. I'll see you then Luke. Take care."

"Take care, sis."

-TBC-


End file.
